Red Comet Trails
by KimiOkami
Summary: Three being tied by fate and a mischievous new species. See what happens in the tale amongst the stars? This is AU of both new movie verse and the original series. Hope you R&R and enjoy!


A/N: This is a bit of mishmash of the original series verse and the 2009 movies verse. So it is it's own AU.

Bones was insickbay examining a blood sample of a woman he had just patched up. She was still unconscious from her ordeal. The Captain and first officer had saved her. Her form rested on a bed with some help of painkillers and a mild tranquilizer. Her ribs and leg had been shattered. Bones had mended her as best as he could but even with all his equipment, she still had some

healing time from how severe the damage was.

He had his eyes buried in the microscope. He had never seen a midnight teal blood before. Examining the blood further he found her blood to be Human and Vulcan. He could tell the Vulcan from the ears. He assumed her blood was unusual to say the

least. Most of the time a half human, half Vulcan had either red or green blood, but

not any mixed variation.

As a medical anomaly he found her fascinating. He was so engrossed he didn't notice the woman on the exam bed shift.

The red haired woman regained a groggy consciousness. She realized she was bandaged and clean. She could tell she was healed up better than when she lost consciousness. Finding whom,she

assumed,was the doctor,at the microscope.

"Hey, where am I?"She groaned out in a dry,scratchy voice. Bones whipped around,finding the woman's eyes open.

"Federation Starship Enterprise'ssickbay. The Captain and first officer saved you. I'mDoctor Leonard McCoy." Bones introduced himself in a polite, calm manner, standing,to walk to her bedside.

"Oh,aFederation ship. Were you examining my blood?"She asked an obvious question.

"Yes.I assume you know how much of an anomaly your blood is?" Bones had asked, having guessed from her tone.

"Yes, please tell no one of it. Being halfVulcanhas only gotten me into trouble." She explained minimally.

"Will you tell me your name at least, so I can inform the captain?" Bones asked her,unsure if she would divulge the information.

"Kari Li." She stated simply.

"Well how 'bout that. Let me guess,raised with your human parent?" Bones was slightly surprised she answered and a tad more surprised she used a surname. It was uncommon for Vulcans,even half Vulcans.

"Yes, my mother. Rest her soul." Kari said indicating her mother had passed away.

"I see. Well, I will inform the captain you have regained consciousness." Bones stated moving to pull out his communicator. "Captain, she is awake." He stated simply.

"Alright Bones, we'll be down soon." The captain's voice came through the device. Bones closed the communicator and put it back.

"Dr. McCoy?"She called,getting his attention. He turned back to her,acknowledging he heard her. "My throat is really dry. Could I have something to drink?" Kari asked,with a cracking voice from her dry throat.

He nodded an affirmative. He turned from the microscope and headed to the synthesizer. He tapped at the readout a few times. Then it produced a tumbler like cup. He brought it back and handed it to her.

"Hydration tea. A modified version of refreshing oolong tea." Bones stated before turning to return to his research.

After she finished her mildly warm tea, which was just what she needed, the sickbay door opened.

"So Bones how is she doing in medical terms?" Kirk asked heading over near Kari instead of looking at Bones.

"Nothing that won't fully heal in at longest a week. She is all mended just needs rest. Captain James Kirk,CommanderSpock this is miss Kari Li." Bones stated.

"Some quarters are being prepared, so that you may have some privacy to recover," Spock stated in his calm matter of afactuallyvoice.

"Please don't make a fuss over me. I usually pick up bounty hunting work or cargo, so I'm use to rough conditions," Kari stated waving her hand dismissively.

"You need quiet to heal properly," Bones stated.

"If you insist. I guess I will follow the Doctor's orders," Kari teased Bones.

"Thank you, Kari Li. At least someone listens to me," Bones mumbles under his breath. Kirk smiled in amusement.

"Someone will show you to your quarters when they are ready. We have some questions, but we'll waituntilyou're settled in," Kirk explained,showing compassion.

"Thank you. I'll answer what I can," Kari said, trying her best to relax some more. Though being in a very unfamiliar place, kept her on edge.

"Nice to meet youMiss Li," Kirk said politely before turning to leave.

"Yes,Captain. Same to you and your first mate," Kari replied,being cordial.

"Alright Captain, out with you and take theCommanderwith you," Bones shooed them out of hissickbay.

Sometime later Kari Li found herself in her quarters. She had access to the recreational literature in the ship's database, along with the recreational theater visor collection. She was more of a reader though, so she took full advantage of the literature.

She read for hours. Only stopping when Bonescontactedher fromsickbay to check on her, to seeif she was eating, hydrating and getting plenty of rest. Her room had a replicator so she didn't have to leave for food.

After roughly 24 hours of recovery,Captain Kirk and Spock came to question her. They conferenced in her quarters. There was a small 2 seat sofa, an armchair and a desk chair. Kari sat curled up on the sofa, as Kirk took the armchair,and Spock opted to stand.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I was in the middle of a cargo run. Just transporting a few large crates to a small settlement, in this quadrant. Then my ship was attacked and destroyed by Ferengi pirates. I'm sure my supply cargo is long gone." Kari explained.

"Did they mention their names or anything of importance?" Spock inquired.

"No, I don't think they did. These Ferengi weren't asfeeble mindedas some. They kept theirverbalizationminimal," Kari explained.

"Well, that rules out the ones we've had a run in with," Kirk mused sarcastically.

"I will share this information with the security officers," Spock stated in his usual manner.

"Thank you,Mr. Spock. Miss Li is there anything you need?" Kirk,turning from Spock back to Kari,asked.

"No,I'm good. I love the access to all the literature. Reading is my favorite pastime,along with adventurous athletics," Kari said with a smile.

"Well Miss Li, we are pleased to see your recovery is going well. It is time for us to return to our duties," Spock stated in his calm manner.

"Of course, it would be nice to get to know my saviors. Maybe we could talk some more in your free-time?" Karisaidwith a smile and inquired.

"I'm up for it. How about you, Spock?" Kirk asked turning to Spock as they were walking to the door.

"I suppose that would be an acceptable way to spend appointed recreational time," Spock agreed.

"See you both later then," Kari smiled and waved as they left her quarters. She then immediately went back to her reading material of an end of the 20th century novel 'Young Indiana Jones and The Tomb of Terror'.

She hadn't had the privilege of reading this series of novels yet. She was anadventure novel junky,andproud of it. Her line of work was just something she fell into, which had always been fine,but there wasn't as much adventure in the occasional bounty gig as you would think. Just set the trap and catch the crook. Pretty straightforward for her. She has never been out witted by a criminal yet. Except the Ferengi pirates that destroyed her ship. Which didn't sit well with her. She would figure things out, after she recovered fully she would find out where this federation ship was headed and decide from there what she would do.

She really would enjoy getting to know the captain and his first mate. She enjoyed their company and she knew next to nothing about them. Oh well,she would fix that next time they met. Right now, she needed to relax so,she continued reading.

After sometime,she fell asleep. A red ball of energy of unknown nature formed above her sleeping form. It caressed her forehead. Then excitedly burst into sparkles and reformed. It solidified into a tiny six inch tall humanoid creature with a mane of messy red hair. It's body was covered in a short downy fur that was also red but,deep red. It curled up on her head and fell asleep in her soft hair.


End file.
